Myrkr/Leyendas
Myrkr era un solitario planeta situado en el Borde Interior a unos 150 años luz de Obroa-Skai y orbitaba alrededor de su sol anaranjado en un periodo de 324 días locales. Este planeta estuvo notablemente habitado durante unos trescientos años en la época de la Antigua República, pero el conflicto producido en las Guerras Clon con los Secesionistas y la posterior Guerra Civil Galáctica provocó la evacuación o muerte de la mayor parte sus habitantes. El más importante núcleo de población durante la época de la Antigua República y el único perduró fue Ciudad Hyllyard. Geología y biología Con una atmósfera rica en oxígeno y un clima templado este planeta contaba con una gran cantidad de vegetación, compuesta mayoritariamente por árboles de grandes envergaduras y en general de hoja perenne que se encuentran en los conocidos como Bosques del Norte, sin embargo estos árboles tenían una peculiaridad muy importante: su alto contenido de metal, hecho que dificultaba las comunicaciones y reducía considerablemente la eficacia de los escáneres y sensores. thumb|150px|left|[[Ysalamiri en su habitat natural]] En estos árboles vivían los ysalamiri, unas criaturas delgadas y cubiertas de una piel amarilla grisácea que pueden llegar a alcanzar unas longitudes de hasta 50 centímetros. Cada uno de estos animales puede crear una burbuja de 10 metros de diámetro que anulaban completamente la presencia de la Fuerza, siendo capaces de solapar esas burbujas cuando se encuentran en grupo y así alcanzar una mayor distancia. La creación de esta burbuja les permite defenderse de sus depredadores naturales, los vornskr, que cuentan con unas poderosas garras y una cola que segrega un suave veneno endormecedor. Pero su mayor peligro es su sensibilidad a la Fuerza, de la cual se ayudan para localizar a sus presas. Se sabe sin embargo que si estas criaturas son capturadas cuando son jóvenes, pueden ser domesticadas. Se cree que la única especie inteligente que ha evolucionado en Myrkr, son los neti. Estos seres con parecidos a los árboles podían cambiar su tamaño, forma y aspecto casi a voluntad. El hecho de que procediesen inicialmente de este planeta aún es un dilema entre los xenoarqueólogos de la Nueva República, lo único que se sabe con certeza es su posterior colonización del planeta Ryyk. Historia thumb|right|Vista de [[Ciudad Hyllyard.]] Las dificultades con las comunicaciones y las lecturas de los sensores debido al alto contenido de metal de los árboles, junto con la presencia casi nula de Jedis, ya que a estos no les gustaba el planeta por las alteraciones en la Fuerza provocadas por los Ysalamiri hizo al planeta un lugar muy atractivo para los maleantes y contrabandistas, que establecieron aquí sus bases. Ese fue el caso de Talon Karrde, un contrabandista que estableció aquí su base tras la muerte de Jabba el hutt. Su estancia en este planeta fue tranquila y fructífera hasta la llegada del Imperio unos cinco años después de la Batalla de Endor. Antes de esto se dedicó a ampliar su conocimiento de las criaturas autóctonas llegando incluso a adoptar varios vornskr como guardianes de su base en el planeta. El Gran Almirante Thrawn llegó al planeta con la intención de apoderarse de cierta cantidad de ysalamiri que le ayudasen a retomar el control del Jedi Oscuro clonado Joruus C´baoth y así poder llevar a cabo su brillante plan para retomar el control de los planetas del Nucleo Galáctico. Desde que consiguió algunos especimenes de esta especie siempre llevó uno sobre los hombros para evitar ser sorprendido por algún Jedi. Eventualmente, Karrde se vio forzado a tomar parte en el conflicto entre el Imperio y la Nueva República, decantándose por el bando republicano, provocando el fracaso de la campaña de Thrawn. thumb|220px|left|[[Vornskr.]] La llegada de los yuuzhan vong a la galaxia tiñó de oscuridad también el cielo de Myrkr. Los alienígenas conquistaron este planeta al igual que otros muchos de la Galaxia. El avance vong era casi incontenible, solo tenia un problema en su contra, el bajo conocimiento de la Fuerza. Al establecer su base en este planeta los yuuzhan vong descubrieron los vornskr y los modificaron genéticamente para convertidos en asesinos Jedi. Las nuevas criaturas, a las que llamaron voxyn, contaban con ocho extremidades y cuatro metros de largo siendo capaces de matar Jedis en cuestión de segundos. Los alienígenas distribuyeron miles de voxyn alrededor de la galaxia para combatir a los Jedi y causaron innumerables bajas. Por ello, el Maestro Skywalker mandó un grupo de Jedis a investigar en Myrkr, allí observaron un campamento vong en el que tenían enjaulado a un voxyn. Las holograbaciones que se tomaron del lugar ayudaron a esclarecer el dilema acerca de los orígenes de estos letales cazadores de Jedi. Tras la retirada vong, Myrkr sigue recuperándose lentamente del desastre ecológico producido por los alienígenas y sus experimentos genéticos con la fauna autóctona. Apariciones thumb|250px|Otra vista espacial de Myrkr *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ghost'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Inferno'' Fuentes * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' números 16 Categoría:Planetas arbóreos Categoría:Planetas del Borde Interior